ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy Thomas
Character Info Trophy Thomas is a character from the Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. He has a cheetah-like personage and is described as an "overly-competitive braggart", whom enjoys contests and challenges. During every challenge, if you complete it in the fastest time possible or by getting a very high score, you get a T.T. Trophy. When you earn four T.T. Trophies, Trophy Thomas gives you a Jiggy. He appears as a challenge host in Nutty Acres and the Jiggoseum. Some say he bears a resemblance to Timber the Tiger, who first appeared alongside Banjo in Diddy Kong Racing. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Thomas hops into the air and performs a handstand on one hand and smiles at the camera before hopping back to his feet. Down Taunt: Thomas gets down on all fours and growls as his mane straightens. Side Taunt: Thomas extends a thumbs up towards the camera and grins. Entrance Trophy Thomas drives onto the stage in a randomly built custom vehicle before jumping out of the driver's seat. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Thomas's spiky blue hair, red shades, and golden necklace. Moveset Standard Special Egg Gun (4%-15%): Trophy Thomas holds out an Egg Gun in front of himself and fires a single blue egg forward. By repeatedly tapping the special move button, Thomas will rapidly blue eggs. There's also a 5% chance that Thomas will take out a Grenade Gun instead, which packs a more explosive punch. Side Special Trophy Car (5%-12%): Trophy Thomas climbs into the driver's seat of a costum built vehicle and cane drive around left and right by moving the control stick. The car's equipped with a spring so it can jump as well by simply hitting the jump button. The car is fairly weak however, and can be broken apart by attacking it. The broken pieces can then be picked up and hurled at opponents. Up Special Trophy Heli (1%-9%): Trophy Thomas hops into the driver's seat of a custom built helicopter and lifts off into the air. The spinning propellor located on top of the vehicle will cause combo damage to any opponents hit by it. Like the Trophy Car, the Trophy Helicopter can be broken apart as well by attacking it. Down Special Orange Slick (0%): Trophy Thomas takes out an Orange Slick vehicle piece and squirts a puddle of orange juice onto the ground in front of him. This slick is similar to Diddy's banana peel and will cause players to slip on it as they walk or run across it, including Thomas himself. The juice will disappear after 10 seconds or if a second puddle is created. Final Smash Clockwork Kaz (20%-45%): Trophy Thomas whips out twin Clockwork Kaz launchers and fires off two Clockwork Kazooies at a time every 3 seconds that will fly through the air and home in on his opponents. These bird missiles cannot travel through solid platforms but can go right through the thin ones. Thomas will stop firing after he has fired 8-12 missiles. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie